iThink iWant to know you
by Lousy-David
Summary: The gang's summer vacation is finally over and they're about to start another normal year. Or are they? A surprise character shows up, Carly's cousin : David. Will he turn the entire town's life upside down? Or just Freddie's? Yes, it's a gay Freddie-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

"And we're out." The young, boyish voice said with a proud confidence.

Freddie had been shooting iCarly for about two years now and he was in love with every minute of it. Shutting off the recording equipment and his computer he crossed the room where he was met half way by his female counter-parts, Sam and Carly. He had known them for several years and they were his best friends. Sam handed out drinks and they all shared a laugh.

"Haha, nice job, Sam. The show went really well tonight." Carly remarked, sipping her drink.

"I know, right? It was totally amazing; we still have to perfect the Big Fan bit though." Sam replied before taking a large drink out of her cup.

Freddie sat remotely quiet, staring into space, thinking and reflecting on himself. More and more he had become closed and distant while still being open about his feelings, at least most of them. There were some things Freddie felt he would never tell the world. He wouldn't because he couldn't. For this he hated himself, and viewed himself as a coward; however he did not know that the upcoming fall would change everything about him. Sam and Carly watched puzzled as Freddie zoned out.

"Hey tech-geek." Sam said forcefully before splashing the rest of her drink into Freddie's lost face.

Standing up and becoming angry very quickly Freddie wiped the liquid from his face and turned to Sam.

"What the heck was that for?" Freddie asked in a whining tone.

"Well, I thought you had gone off into another day dream about Carly, so I thought I would help you out of it. You might as well forget it, geek, she hasn't been interested in you since you said you had supposedly loved her and she's not interested now. You might as well just switch to boys." Sam finished with a small chuckle of self-satisfaction. Carly just gave Sam a pained face.

Emotion surged on Freddie's face. His face quickly changed from anger to sadness, then to black, black despair. He set his drink on his tech-table and quickly fled the room. He was so distraught that he went out the back door instead of using the elevator. He couldn't let them see, the tears in his eyes. From the back hall, he went down the stairs which led down to the set connecting to the living room. Spencer stood near the couch fidgeting a bit. Noticing Freddie, in a rush he tried to stop him.

"Hey, Freddie man, what's wro--…" he was stopped as Freddie simply passed by him. Following Freddie to the door Spencer touched his shoulder causing Freddie to turn around and face him while he opened the door. Noticing the sadness and tears flowing from Freddie's eyes Spencer was surprised and spoke with slow, questioning words.

"Freddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I-I'm f-fine." Freddie said, stumbling over words and trying to hold his tears in. He choked up one more line before his planned escape.

"I have to go." That was all he said, before turning to leave. Not realizing there was a figure standing in the door Freddie turned and ran right into the very hard chest of the patiently waiting person. Stumbling back he felt himself falling, still surprised by the random person in the door his reactions weren't up to par and he was not able to catch himself. He felt himself falling backwards and he knew he would hit any minute until a pressure was applied to his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw the character in the door, with his arm extended holding onto him. At the point he saw it, the only thing holding him up in life, at the moment. With little effort the boy pulled Freddie up into standing position. Peering down at the boy, the character spoke in a low quiet tone.

"Whoa, kid…Are you okay?" He steadied Freddie again as he was still a bit disoriented.

Freddie just looked at the character, he was a boy. His eyes were a very light blue, but dark enough to see the beautiful color of them. Feeling something warm and crawling Freddie brought his hand to his nose and when he relieved it of the position he was shocked to see the crimson red of his own blood.

"Oy Spence, we've a bleeder, get a rag…" the boy said, obviously concerned, but with almost no emotion in his voice.

"Got it, David." Spencer replied, leading the shocked Freddie towards the kitchen with his head tipped back. Freddie attempted to get a better look at the boy by turning his raised head, but he had vanished.

"David…So his name is…David." Freddie thought to himself while Spencer searched for a rag to wipe the blood off with.

Nearly ten minutes later all of the blood was gone and Freddie was ready to leave the house that had caused him so much pain. Thanking Spencer again he made his way to the door for the third time. Pulling the door open he was stopped once again by Carly, who came running down the stairs. Not expecting to see Freddie still there she gave him a faint reassuring smile and turned to Spencer.

"You should probably go talk to David…He's uhh kinda mad about what you've done to the storage room." Carly said seeming both scared and anxious. She hid a small smile as Spencer ascended the stairs, with a petrified look on his face. She turned back to Freddie.

"Come on Freddie, come back upstairs. I yelled at Sam enough, she shouldn't be that bad anymore. I'm not promising anything, but the insults should be at a minimal…What do ya say?"

Looking solemn and sad Freddie's eyes met Carly's and he saw the intense sincerity in them.

"Okay, I guess, but one more comment like that and I'm out." Freddie smirked, trying to sound like his own self.

Heading upstairs to the iCarly room Carly and Freddie entered to see Sam, sitting in her bean-bag chair staring up into space.

"Uhh, Sam, Sam? What are you looking at?" Carly asked in complete innocence. She could usually read her best friend rather well, but she was having an insanely hard time figuring her out.

"Looking at? I'm not looking at anything. I'm listening." Sam said not tearing her eyes away from the space. Carly and Freddie took a moment to listen.

"Sam that's just the water-line, it always makes a lot of noise when someone's in the shower." Carly said with some confusion.

Looking at Carly with her big brown eyes she smiled and said, "Exactly."

Confused, Carly and Freddie took their seats in the remaining bean-bag chairs. A silence spread across the room followed by concerned looks from Carly and Freddie to Sam, who still sat in her trance-like state. Just as Carly went to break the silence Sam stood and quickly left the room. Carly looked over at Freddie who just responded with a shrug. They heard a stumbling and some noise as Sam reappeared in the studio, holding some clothes. Quickly she ran across the room and hid the clothes on the Seat of Sitting. She sat down next to Carly was a pleased look on her face. More silence followed, with more exchanged glances. The loud noise stopped and all three kids looked up towards the pipe, Sam had an unusually happy grin on her face.

Freddie tried to start a conversation with a simple, "So-." But he was cut off by Sam with a very loud and obnoxious, "Shhhh!!!"

Someone was coming up the elevator. They all leaned over to see who their surprise visitor was. Sam was very excited as the door began to rise. They saw a pair of bare legs, a towel, and torso, and finally David. He exited the elevator and moved more into the room with a scowl on his face. Sam held onto a pillow and hid behind when she saw him. Freddie thought it was strange that Sam was acting like such a kid around this guy. David gave Carly a wicked look and she just pointed to the Seat of Sitting. David crossed the room wordlessly passed Freddie, who was becoming more interested in the boy.

"What is wrong with me?" Freddie wondered to himself. "He's just…a guy. I don't even know him."

As Freddie thought more about what he was feeling David had long passed him and snatched his clothes out of the Seat of Sitting. His towel was tied so perfectly that he didn't need hands to hold it up. He simply walked back through the room holding his clothes in his hands. Not seeming interested in the kids sitting in silence he left without a word. David may have been flawless, but he failed to realize that he dropped his undershirt in the middle of the room. All three teens stared at it.

"So…Who's taking it to him?" Carly asked looking hopefully to Sam.

"Well it can't be me! I stole his clothes, don't you think returning them to him will be a bit too suspicious?" Sam lamented.

Both pairs of eyes moved to Freddie who was still sitting quietly. "Well don't look at me! I'm not doing it." Freddie said, beginning to panic.

"Come on you have to!" Carly pleaded to Freddie. "I'm afraid of David and Sam's in love with him!" On that note Sam looked over towards the door David had exited through with a smile. Feeling defeated Freddie slowly stood up and retrieved the undershirt. Looking back for support from his friends they both just stared back.

"Make sure you knock, Freddie, David likes his privacy!" Carly called out as Freddie exited the back door of the studio. Standing in the back hallway Freddie forgot to ask where David had gone. Standing for a second he couldn't help but wonder, "What does David smell like?" Looking down at the undershirt in his hands, he slowly and hesitantly brought it to his nose and took a small smell. Quickly bringing the shirt away from his face he couldn't help but think of how good the shirt had smelled. This aroma was so delicious for his nose. He brought the shirt back to his face and inhaled deeply. His stomach was doing flips as his heart pounded faster. Upon the arrival of his second breath the door across the hallway opened as a shirtless David who just stared at the young boy devouring the smell on his shirt. Freddie realized he was being watched and quickly spun around to see David leaning up against a wall. He couldn't help but gawk at the body on this boy. His Pecs and abs were perfectly formed.

He held out the undershirt and stuttered,"Y-you dropped y-your uh, your undershirt in the studio."

"Yeah, I realized that when I couldn't fully get dressed." David replied taking the shirt back from Freddie. He quickly put it on and fixed his hair up. Looking at Freddie, all six inches shorter than him the boy seemed almost frightened of him. David extended his hand outward to the boy as a sign of peace.  
"David, that's me, and uhh, you are?" David said hoping for a positive response.

Freddie hesitantly reached his small fragile seeming hand out slowly and David grew bored of the fear and just grabbed Freddie's hand and shook it. David's hand felt so warm and smooth.

"There," David smirked, "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Looking closer at the boy David realized that Freddie was the "Bleeder" from earlier.

"Oh shit. Hey man it's you. Sorry about your nose man, if I could have stopped you I would have." And with that David grabbed Freddie's small nose and inspected it. "Ehh, it's a bit swollen, but I think you'll be fine." David's almost rough language seemed to shock Freddie.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Freddie said. That was all he could say, he was too absorbed in this man in front of him. Looking up at David he stuttered out one more line, "I-I think I have to head back now." And with that he turned and walked away.

"Okay, kid, see you around I suppose." David said almost seeming interested in Freddie. As Freddie turned his back David made one last remark, "By the way kid, how was the smell?" Freddie turned around nervously to see David for the first time, showing a smile. His teeth were gorgeous. He just looked at David, and took in everything about him. How he stood, his face, his smile, the energy he brought to the room. Everything. Freddie let out a nervous type of laugh.

"Yeah, see you around kid." David said closing the conversation in full by returning to his bedroom.

Freddie just stood in place, but he felt as if he was flying. He wasn't quite sure how to read David, but so far he had liked it. Taking in one more breath of David's pheromones he smiled and returned to the studio.  
--


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie glanced in the mirror. It had been nearly three days since he had been to Carly's which meant he had not seen David in three days. However today was different, they had iCarly rehearsal. Freddie put extra time into his looks today. He used a bit more gel and took the time to make sure his hair was perfect. He even went as far as putting on a very small amount of cologne. He didn't want to knock the household out when he went over. He stood in his room wearing nothing but his blue boxers. Sock, that would be easy. He picked up the only two types of socks he had. White and black.

"This is easy…" Freddie thought, but he quickly realized that he had no idea which pair to wear.

"White would show purity, black could show—"He stopped right there.  
"This is silly, I'm just going over there and I might see David, but it's not like I'm going to go somewhere with him. Black socks, khakis, and a polo. Yes that will do."

Quickly coming up with his socks, pants, shirt and shoes Freddie sat on his bed. He pulled his black socks on over his feet. He couldn't help but think about how much he was growing. Though it was not as much as he would have liked to, he was in fact growing. Like most growing boys, his mother could barely keep him in shoes. Freddie peered closely at his leg, and saw the very light and faint hair that has begun to sprout. He smiled inwardly and pulled his khakis on. Standing up Freddie looked into the mirror. He held onto his stomach and looked at his reflection. He still had a decent amount of baby fat on him. He tried not to look at his right shoulder. He glanced over to his clock.

5:23.

"Well I guess I'll head over there now," Freddie said with a bit more enthusiasm than usual. He pulled his shirt over his head, fixed his hair and left his apartment while his mother called out after him.

"Good luck honey you smell very nice, but what did I tell you about wearing too much cologne?" As he shut the door he peered down the hall ways to make sure nobody had heard her. Seeing nobody he breathed a sigh of relief and walked all four feet to Carly's door.

With one last breath Freddie opened the door to the Shay's apartment. Being a frequent guest, knocking was no longer necessary. As he entered the living room he was greeted by Carly.

"Hey Freddie, you're late, ha ha, you're usually an hour early." She said with a beaming smile.

"I know, I know, I was just a little busy with some extra…homework." Freddie lied. At that moment he heard a voice and his ears perked up. "Is someone singing, Carly?" He asked looking behind her to find the origin on the voice.

"Yeah it's just David, he sings from time to time. I don't really like listening to it," Carly answered with angst.

Freddie took a moment to listen to the voice. It was so clear and it gave Freddie goose bumps. He was confused as to why Carly wouldn't enjoy such great sound.  
He turned to Carly and said, "Well, I think he sounds amazing, why don't you like it?"

"Hmm, well I suppose it's just too hard to explain."Carly said shaking her head. "I know, come with me I think you'll understand a bit better." Freddie followed her up the stairs to the back hallway. They reached David's room and found Sam sitting up against his door, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Freddie asked Sam as he was quite surprised to see her in such a state.

"And if I am?" Sam nearly shouted as she rose from her seat on the floor. Sensing a feud beginning to start Carly quickly remedied the situation with a,"Shh!"

The singing stopped.

All three teens stoop in place, not moving and barely breathing. After a brief moment of dead silence David's voice picked back up.

"Now sit down and be quiet." Carly whispered to Sam and Freddie who were exchanging angry glances. Carly's happy demeanor dissipated as she sat by David's door, with her eyes closed, listening to his song. Sam sat to the left of the door fidgeting a bit and continuing to give Freddie death looks. He didn't care. Freddie sat directly across from the door and listened. He realized why Carly didn't like David's singing. As perfect as it was, there was only one problem. Put simply, it was the most depressing sound one could hear. Not David's voice, but the words and lyrics he was presenting to his hidden audience. His songs of loving, his songs of losing. Freddie was overcome with sadness, he felt so badly for David. Tears welled behind his eyes. He knew that they would begin to fall soon. But why was he crying? David was very confusing to him. The same man that had made him so happy was now making him so sad. By now the tears were streaming down Freddie's cheeks.

Sam who was watching Freddie found this as the perfect opportunity to get him back.  
"HAH! Freddie's crying! Aw, poor little Freddie, upset by the big bad song." Sam jested in a very loud voice.

Freddie peered over at her, he couldn't deny the fact that he was. He just sat there with his mouth open wide as Sam laughed even harder. Carly who was now angry at Sam stood up and walked into the studio telling Sam how immature she was. Carly wasn't mad at Sam for making fun of Freddie, she had done that for years. She was mad because in the single vital moment of that day, Sam had messed it up. Sam stood and was hot on Carly's heels with several apologies and excuses on hand. This left Freddie sitting across from David's door. As he was getting ready to stand the door opened and a very drained looking David stood in the doorway. A piercing stare was shot into Freddie.

"You again? What do you want this time?" David asked in a cold voice.

It was all too much for Freddie; he wanted to tell David how much he had enjoyed his singing but with all of the emotions surging inside of him all he did was break down. The boy sat with his head in his hands sobbing uncontrollably. David barely noticed. And even if he had, he wouldn't have cared.

"I swear, you kids, ever hear of privacy? Where the hell are your manners? And it's not even manners, it's class." David droned on.

Freddie sank onto the floor. Lying on his side he drew his knees up towards his chest and wrapped his arms around his stomach. David watched on. He was almost confused by the actions of the young boy in front of him. Something inside of David was found. Something he had lost long ago. Walking forward David approached the miserable Freddie, who was now shaking and sniffling. David fell to one knee and extended an arm to Freddie's quivering shoulder. The contact was an electric shock to both of them. New things were happening to both. David was the first to break the new connection. He didn't know what was happening to him, and he wasn't willing to give it a chance. Rising from his crouched position, David stood and turned his back to the trembling boy.

"N-Now cut that out, kid. Stop crying." David demanded. He barely sounded sure of himself. Freddie rose from his collapsed position and moved towards the door to the iCarly room. David shifted his position so that he was blocking Freddie's exit, but Freddie persisted and continued his pursuit.

"Hey, kid, wait." David said grabbing Freddie's shoulder.

As David grabbed he noticed Freddie's face. He winced with pain and tried to twist out of David's grip. Freddie whimpered and looked up at David's face. David peered into the boy's saddened eyes and loosened his grip on Freddie's arm, but the pain had not left the boy's face. With his quick wits, David grabbed Freddie's wrist and pushed his sleeve up to his shoulder.

David just stared.

A very large cut ran from the middle of Freddie's almost non-existent bicep to the base of his shoulder. Freddie looked away from David, ashamed at what was found on his body. David pointed to his open door.  
"Get in there…Right now."

That was all the direction Freddie needed. He hung his head and dragged his feet into the storage room which had been refurbished into a very nice looking bedroom. David entered behind him and pushed the boy a bit further into the room then walked passed him. Freddie stood in the middle of this stranger's room, silent. David emerged from the bathroom holding various medical supplies.

"Now," David began, "I'm not going to ask why you did this. I just want to get that…gash cleaned out before your arm needs amputated."

Freddie looked down and mumbled, "I-I didn't do this…It…It was an accident. I ran into, ran into a fire escape, some of the metal was jagged and-"

That was all Freddie could get out before David cut him off.

"Hah, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" David asked with a slight grin. "Wake up, kid. I'm not as dense as you're making me out to be."

Freddie looked into David's eyes. They held such an intense stare. He was almost intimidated by those two crystal-like ovals that stared back. David rolled Freddie's sleeve up once more and inspected the wound. It was swollen and the edges were yellow with puss. The skin around the wound was red and puffy. David looked to Freddie.

"Yeah, you're going to need to take your shirt off. I need to clean this out. Now."

Freddie looked to David again, he was getting used to looking this man in the eyes. But he was nervous; he hesitated and asked, "Why?"

David just laughed and elaborated on why he was asking this boy to remove his shirt. "Well, kid, when you decided to insert whatever you used to make this wound in your arm, you cut at such an odd angle. I can't treat this wound from one angle."

Freddie stood in place a minute not moving. He slowly began to pull his polo off. With some hesitation he pulled the shirt over his head held it in one hand. David took the shirt from Freddie's hand and tossed it to a small desk tucked away in the corner of the room.

"I can hold it, its okay." Freddie said looking at his shirt.

"It might not be in your best interest. Here," David said grabbing Freddie's hand and bringing it to his bicep. "Hold onto my arm, this is going to hurt, and you're going to need something to squeeze on."

Freddie stood there with a faint red tint to his cheeks. He hoped that David didn't see him blushing.  
David reached for a rag and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He rubbed the rag over the wound with some pressure trying to break the wound open. Without a doubt the cut opened and gaped. Freddie was already squeezing David's arm. It was okay though, David knew he had to be in pain.

"Here we go, kid." David said as he began to wet another rag with the rubbing alcohol. Taking the rag he dabbed at Freddie's wound. The boy writhed and twisted. The pain was intense, his arm was burning. Freddie squeezed David's bicep even tighter. David, viewing this as the perfect opportunity for some vital healing, dumped the rest of the alcohol over the gash. Freddie let out a shrill scream. He wriggled and writhed even more. He tensed his body, he stomped his feet. The pain was almost unbearable. Tears were now spilling out of his eyes. Freddie's face had become a crimson red and his breathing was so rapid he was almost panting. He continued to squeeze David's arm. David was switching between squeezing the wound, and wiping the puss off when felt all of the pressure leave his arm. Freddie's arm fell limp at his side.

David stood and looked at Freddie who was very disoriented. Freddie's eyes fluttered, his breathing became even more rapid. Freddie began to fall backwards. David was quick to catch him; he wasn't even close to hitting the floor. David, back on one knee, lowered the limp Freddie and rested him on his leg. The boy's face had quickly changed from red to a very pale white. David brought his hand the Freddie's forehead. He was burning up, he had an intense fever. Picking the sickly boy up, David carried him across the room and laid him down in his bed. Bringing the blanket up to Freddie's naval he tucked the cloth tightly underneath him.

David sighed," Great, I try to help a troubled boy and I kill him. Hmm, that's too harsh on myself." He thought aloud while glancing over at the incapacitated Freddie, "But what do I do now? I've a strange boy, in my bed; I suppose I should finish his wound before he wakes up."

David quickly set to work. He finished cleaning the wound and was happy with the results. It had gone from a large, infected, gaping gash, to a large gaping gash. He took a gauze wrap and began to apply it to the wound. Freddie's arms were quite skinny and seemed very frail. He finished wrapping the gauze tightly around the boy's wound. It suited him nicely, David thought, made him look more dignified. Freddie's fever was still high and his breathing had barely slowed at all.

"Ugh, now I have to get him to swallow these…" David lamented holding out two pills. "Hmm, I might be able to wake him up for a few minutes, that'll be more than enough time."

David wet a small rag with cold water and ran it over Freddie's forehead. The fevered boy rolled in David's bed. He tossed, he turned, his breathing quickened. Freddie's eyes opened but he did not move. He laid on his stomach with his faced turned towards David.

"David, I'm hot, I'm…really, really hot." Freddie said with barely any voice.

"I know, I know, kid. Here, take these," David said as he helped Freddie roll over and sit up. "You know man; you've been out for about an hour. Your parents will probably be worried if you're not home after your web show rehearsal, won't they?"

Freddie shook his head before swallowing the pills. He then looked to David and said, "I don't…know my father, and my mom is a nurse. She's been taking more night shifts than day shifts. She doesn't get home until really late."

"Well that works, I suppose." David shrugged as he laid Freddie back down and covered him back up. "Now, you need to rest, things aren't going to get better until they get worse, and I'd rather you not be awake for the worse part."

Freddie nodded and yawned as he laid his head onto the pillow. His eyes locked in on David, who had settled into a chair with a book. He looked so relaxed, sprawled out in that chair; Freddie put large breaks between his blinks. He didn't want to stop looking at this man. Though he seemed cold on the outside, David was very generous and caring. He looked at David's face which was absorbed into the pages in the book. Freddie blinked and when his eyes were opened again they were met by David's. His eyes, Freddie never realized how beautiful they were. They were calm, and kind looking.

"Sleep." David said with a stern voice before going back to his book.

"Well," Freddie thought, "Maybe not that kind." David's words came like a spell and Freddie felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier. The boy was asleep within minutes.

Freddie woke up to someone knocking on the bedroom door. His eyes opened slightly. The lights were still on and there was music playing. Freddie lifted his head to see who was there but when he heard Carly's voice he ducked back down and pulled the covers over his head. David had answered the door, Freddie could hear him talking, but he didn't know what he was saying. David shut the door and walked towards the bed, which held a completely covered Freddie. He pulled the blanket down and saw Freddie lying in a compact position with his eyes closed very tightly. David smirked at the small boy.

"See Carly? Freddie's right here." David said behind a smile.

Freddie's eye shot open and he rolled in the bed so he was facing David, but there was no Carly. He looked to David with pained eyes. He didn't think that was funny at all.

David looked at Freddie and said with a laugh, "Don't worry man, I wouldn't blow your cover. I'm not like that." David looked at Freddie who looked like he had just got out of a pool. "Man, you're soaked. Your fever must have broken. That's great man, feeling better?"

Freddie nodded. He was actually feeling better. He pushed the covers off of him and sat up in the bed. He looked around for a clock, but couldn't find one. He turned to David who was yawning and asked, "What time is it?"

David looked at his cell phone and simply answered, "It's a bit after ten, are you ready to go home?"

Freddie stood, he was quite the sight. His pants were soaked; his shirtless torso glistened with sweat. His hair looked matted, his eyes were bloodshot.

"Actually, kid," David said, cutting Freddie's thoughts off, "You're a mess, so, since I've fixed my bathroom, you can shower in there."

"You put a shower in there? That must have cost a fortune." Freddie said looking into the bathroom.

"Well, I'm willing to put down some extra money to ensure that I have my clothes when I get out of the shower." David said with a grin. "Now go, you're getting your germs all over my bedroom."

Freddie made his way to the bathroom and started the shower. The warm water felt good as it washed over his body. His cut still hurt a bit, but he was very surprised to see how different it looked. It just looked like a normal, over-sized, cut. He used the bar of soap because all of David's body washes and shampoos were written in Japanese. He decided, however, to use the shampoo. Shutting the water off and stepping out of the shower, Freddie grabbed the towel that was sitting on the counter. He dried himself off and looked for his clothes. They were gone. Wrapping the towel around his waist Freddie opened the door to the bedroom and stuck his head out.

"Uhm, David where are my clothes?" Freddie asked with a meager voice.

"Oh, right, I threw them in the wash with my bedding. Come here, I'm sure I've some clothes that'll fit you." David said opening his dresser. He rifled through his jeans and came up with a normal looking pair. "Ah yes, these will fit you perfectly." He held them up.

"How are you so sure? You don't even know my height." Freddie said with a laugh.

"Just shut up and put them on, here take these too." David snapped throwing him a pair of boxers.

Freddie caught them and made his way back to the bathroom. He was surprised; the jeans did in fact fit him perfectly. They were well worn and very comfortable. He came back out of the bathroom and picked his polo up and pulled it over his head. David, who was sitting near the fire escape, perked up when he saw Freddie.

"See? I knew they'd fit. Comfortable, eh? Well leaving might be a bit harder than we expected." David scoffed. "Sam and Carly are most definitely watching movies in the living room. So I guess you can hang out here until they're done. Besides I need to rewrap your wound."

Freddie looked down at his covered wound. Blood had begun to wet his sleeve. He didn't even need David's instruction; he simply took his shirt off.

"I hate this thing…I really do." Freddie lamented.

"Well," David said as he wrapped the wound with a new gauze strip, "Aren't you the one who did it to yourself? I'd say it is a bit too late for second thoughts."

"Then, then I guess I hate myself. I'm so stupid." Freddie said quietly, he could feel his body preparing for another cry.

David stopped wrapping and looked Freddie right in the eyes. "Now stop that. You're not stupid, kid. You're just in the middle of a very turbulent part of your life. We've all been there before and we all have different ways of handling it. But don't…don't hate yourself. That is when you begin to lose your way. You'll completely lose your way, you're a good kid, I can tell you never do anything wrong. And you feel horrible when you do something wrong. You're…just where you want to be."

Freddie bowed his head in shame. He didn't deserve David's wisdom. He didn't deserve the hidden kindness. The tears began to fall. David had just finished wrapping the wound for the final time, when a tear landed on his arm. He looked up at Freddie who quickly wiped his face.

"S-sorry…I shouldn't be crying." He whispered.

"No, if you a person needs to laugh, they don't hold it in. The same rules should apply for crying…But they don't. So if you're going to cry, then cry." David said to the trembling boy.

"I don't deserve you being so nice to me…Why are you being so nice to me? Nobody's ever…this nice to me. Not even Carly. Why…Wh-" Freddie was lost in thought. He turned and walked to towards the door.

"Oh come on kid…" David said to the boy who was still sobbing. "So you cry a lot, but I know someone who cried more at your age."

Freddie turned around and asked through a sob, "Who?"

"Me." David replied solemnly. Freddie looked at David through teary eyes, confused.

"Freddie," David started but was stopped by the boy.

"Y-you've never called me…By my name before." Freddie said. His crying continued as he stared at David, who was quite confused. Freddie nearly ran to David and threw his arms around him. His tears were stronger. He sobbed into David's chest. David stood with his arms stretched outward. He didn't expect any of this. It was just supposed to be a normal day for him.

"If…you need to talk to anyone, I'll always lend an ear, okay?" David spoke into the boy who was still sobbing.

Freddie nodded and looked up to David's face, "Promise?"

"Yes," David said, " I promise…Freddie."

(Kinda long sorry, I was going to break it into two chapters, I might still do that…)


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining. The days were looking glum. David stood looking out the fire-escape in his bedroom. The rain fell on the window as he followed the drops down the pane with his finger. His mind had been racing for the past two days. What was wrong with him? His life was always his to own, and now this boy, this, Freddie, comes along and snatches it away from him. He didn't like not knowing where his life was going.

"Dammit, David," he cursed himself, "This is what got you into trouble last time, when will you learn from your mistakes?"

He slammed his fist up against the wall. The rain looked so peaceful; he wanted to be free like the droplets of water as they fell. David opened the sliding glass door to his fire-escape. It wasn't really a fire-escape. It was more or less a balcony that wrapped around the building and lead to the actual fire-escape. Nobody was ever on it; the only people who had access to it were the people who lived on the same floor. He stepped outside into the rain.

The rain was cold and very unfeeling. David sighed into the wind; this wasn't the rain he was hoping for. Memories flooded his mind, how the rain used to feel like a massage, like the Earth's blessing that could cleanse one's soul. But it wasn't, this rain was the complete opposite.

Freddie had been sitting out on his fire-escape as well. Noticing David, he ducked down, not wanting to be seen. He had seen David in several different moods, but no matter his mood David always seemed confident. However, this was clearly not the case; Freddie had never seen him in such a state.

David's eyes stared out into the vast beyond looking at things only he could see. He was anxious, he had to get out. The rain poured down, and soaked both David and Freddie. The temperature had dropped and excessive amount. The town rarely saw such weather.

"Everywhere I go," David said to the wind, "Everywhere…It's always the same, I take anger, sadness and hate with me. I wouldn't be this way if you…If you hadn't left me, oh Jess. You left me, all alone…"  
David turned and went back into his bedroom.

Freddie had heard the entire confession. He went inside to dry off. While he was standing in his living room drying his hair he heard the door to the Shay's apartment shut. Rushing to his own front door, Freddie peered through the look hole just in time to see David leave. Freddie leaned up against his door. He was still half soaked. He thought a few seconds before deciding to follow David. He threw a hoodie on over his shirt and left his apartment. He nearly ran to the elevator and pressed the button, however since the elevator was taking so long his choice of descent was the stairs. He ran down them as fast as his legs would carry. Nearly falling down the final set Freddie grabbed onto the railing and pulled himself back up before hiding behind a plant in the lobby. David had not yet left. He would have been long gone but Lewbert was standing in front of the doors yelling into David's face.

"Aaahhh! You're soaking wet! You're getting your wetness all over my lobby!" Lewbert groaned into David.

David who was not in the mood to deal with anyone just scoffed and replied, "Well, you should be ecstatic. I'm keeping you employed."

"Ooooh! I don't think so, kid. You're going to mop all of this water up right now." Lewbert screamed.

David had heard enough, he faced Lewbert who nearly flinched at David's face. That face could kill. One could feel the hatred flowing from his visage if they lived anywhere in a twenty mile perimeter. He grabbed Lewbert by his collar and pulled him close.

"Fuck off." That was all David said before throwing Lewbert to the side like a rag doll.

David simply exited the lobby with a frown on his face. Freddie was quick on his trail and pushed through the doors as Lewbert let out one more screech. He saw David walking through the rain and he followed. The air was freezing and the rain only added to the feeling. Freddie had followed David nearly six blocks when he was finally able to stop. David had boarded a bus. Freddie was persistent with following him and boarded the bus as well. Seeing David sitting near the back Freddie took an appropriate seat towards the front. Freddie had never ridden the bus before. His mother had always warned him about the type of people who rode the bus. She was right, a strange old man stared at Freddie the entire ride. Freddie tried to avoid eye contact. Instead he looked out the window, the sky was dark and the rain hadn't stopped. Fog was setting in on the town. The bus ride continued for about a half an hour before coming to a stop. Some people began to stand as they bus crawled to a stop. Freddie looked back to see David making his way to the front. Not wanting to be caught Freddie too, stood up and got off of the bus.

He stood near a group of people and watched as David continued in pursuit to this unknown location. The fog was growing thicker and the rain was not stopping. The sun had long hidden its face. Freddie continued following the sullen man. Many more blocks came and Freddie had no idea where he was at. David's steps were light and quick as he moved swiftly through the streets. Freddie tried to stay a clean distance away so David didn't hear anyone following him. David finally stopped walking and entered a dark pathway. Freddie quickly made his way to the path. A sign hung above.

"Tierra Cemetery?" Freddie thought to himself.

The boy stood at the mouth of an area that held many sad memories for David. He stepped into the cemetery and looked around. David was nowhere to be seen. Even if he was in sight, the fog had grown so thick that Freddie wouldn't have seen him. Freddie followed the cobblestone path as it wound around where the dead slept. He passed an expanse of trees and shrubs until he stopped. The fog had cleared from this area. It was still hard for Freddie to see because of the night sky but he could hear over the sound of the rain falling on the stone paths. He heard someone talking. Squinting, Freddie could just make out a figure in the darkness. It had to be David.

Crouching in the darkness David's fingers ran over a tombstone. The cold marble was slick and smooth because of the rain. His fingers traced the name engraved into the stone.

Jessica Renee Heart.

"Jess, you left me…all alone. But I'm trying my hardest. I'm trying for you." David spoke to the stone. "I haven't come to see you for awhile. I'm sorry. I just know you would hate what I've become."

His hair was soaked. He was soaked. Tears ran down his face and fell onto the tombstone. The moon peeked out from the corner of a cloud and illuminated the landscape. David's eyes caught the light from the moon and radiated a most alluring blue.

Freddie felt his knees weakening but stood strong as he heard David begin to speak again.

"You would be proud of me I guess; I've been trying to be friendly. There's this kid, he's so pathetic. Guess I feel bad for him…But I want to help him. I'm pretty sure he has a thing for me. That would be okay I guess…If I could like him back. I left my love with you. I left everything with you, Jess. That's fine though. I'm glad that if I left my love anywhere…I chose to leave it with you, because I know it will be safe there."

David stood; the rain was growing stronger into a deep downpour. He took one last look at her grave and whispered, "I love you…So much. I'll come see you again soon."

David began his trek home with Freddie following behind once again. Freddie was freezing as he boarded the bus. He sat near the heater and leaned his head up against the window. The bus made a sharp turn as Freddie slid to his right and, instead of landing on the seat, ended up leaning up against someone. His eyes shot open.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep…" He said as he yawned and looked to the person he had fallen on, ready to apologize. His eyes widened.

"Well hey there…Sleepy head." David said closing his book. Freddie said nothing so David continued. "You're out pretty late, and you're soaked. Tell me something, Freddie, where do 15 year old boys go this late at night?"

I-I went for…a walk." Freddie lied, with a very unconvincing tone. David laughed.

"It's alright man, I know where you went. You followed me didn't you? Oh well, you're not the first." David reassured.

"Oh…" That was all Freddie could say.

A silence over came both of them. For the first time Freddie was brave enough to break the silence.

"So, who was she?" He asked, almost afraid of what David's reaction might be.

"Who was who? Oh…Jess. She…I guess you could call her my fiancé…I suppose." David confessed. "We had known each other for so long…Dated, we really believed that we were getting married. Everyone did."

"When did she…did she…Uh" Freddie was afraid to ask but David knew what his question was.

"Two years ago, next month." David sighed. "Oh well, its late kid, you should probably sleep."

Freddie nodded and rubbed his eyes. David grinned; he thought Freddie looked like a little kid when he did that. The boy yawned one last time as he leaned up against David once again to sleep. David was a bit stunned at first, he still wasn't used to this kid, but he grew a bit more comfortable and continued reading his book.

The bus eventually came to Freddie and David's stop. David closed his book and nudged the sleeping Freddie awake.

"Hey man, this is our stop." David said as Freddie's eyes barely opened. Both boys stood still feeling very damp. The sleepy Freddie exited the bus first while David stopped to pay the toll. The bus driver gave David a broad smile.

"I think it's sweet how nice you are to him. A scared and lost little boy like that needs a man with his head screwed on right to take care of him." She said flipping her scarlet hair with her hand.

David studied the woman. She was probably in her early thirties. He wasn't sure if she was being facetious or genuinely kind. Coming to the conclusion that she was in fact speaking what she felt was right he smiled back and answered.

"Well," David started. "We're not together or anything. I'm just looking after him, you're right though. He is a bit lost."

The bus driver laughed. "Haha, of course you're not. I understand," She said with a wink. "Never let him go."

David nodded in agreement and peered down to her ring finger. "I won't, and I hope you find a man who will take care of you. You shouldn't be driving buses all night. You should be sleeping until noon in your king-sized bed."

She smiled. "One day, he'll come along. Now go, your boy is waiting for you."

David looked at her one last time and left the bus. Freddie was still standing there, his eyes barely open. David began walking and Freddie followed. The chilly night air was making Freddie want a nice warm bed. His clothes were still damp; the rain had not stopped, but had lightened to a gentle mist. Still, he was cold and he wanted to be warm. As he walked next to David he gradually stepped closer. He was almost touching shoulders with David when he decided he was at a safe distance. Their hands brushed up against each other.

David felt Freddie's hand touch his. The boy's hand was ice cold; his slender fingers seemed to grip at David's hand as it swung in its pendulum like motion. David swallowed hard, he wasn't sure if he was ready to love again. Freddie's hand caught onto him again.

"Never let him go."

Her voice echoed in David's head. He knew what he had to do. For one last time Freddie's hand fell solo. David caught the boy's fragile hand and threaded his fingers through Freddie's. It was too dark to see the crimson red of Freddie's face. His hand rested safely inside of David's. Freddie leaned into David as they walked together. They came to their apartment and Freddie hesitated to enter.

David pulled his arm. "Come on, it's well past midnight, nobody's even awake. Even if they were, I doubt that they would be out of their rooms."

Both boys entered the lobby. Lewbert was nowhere to be seen. They were both in the clear. The elevator was silent. They rose higher and higher. Neither would say a word. Freddie was too caught up in the moment. David was too confused about his emotions.

They reached Freddie's door first. David pulled the boy into a hug. Freddie's face rested against David's firm chest. He shut his eyes tight. As David pulled away he noticed the boy, still with his eyes closed. He brought his hand to Freddie's chin and tipped it upwards. Before the boy could open his eyes David leaned down and planted a kiss on Freddie's cheek. His lips touched Freddie's smooth cheek. His face was like silk. On the other side of the spectrum was Freddie. Warmth spread from where David's lips were to every inch on Freddie's body. As quickly as it all happened, it was over. David leaned closer to Freddie's small ear.

"Goodnight, Freddie." He whispered.

David disappeared into his home. Freddie stood for a few more moments. He had his first kiss, with Sam. But that didn't count anymore. He wanted his first actual kiss to be special, with someone special. He had decided that the person would be David. The boy turned and opened the door to his apartment. He grabbed a towel on the way to his room, dried off, changed into his pajamas and fell asleep still blushing, with thoughts of David in his head.

In his apartment David too had stripped down and dried off. Wearing his usual bed attire, just gym shorts, he laid in the middle of his room. He held a picture of Jessica very close to his heart as he wept.

"Give me the strength, Jess. I don't want to ruin him, he's too special."


	4. Chapter 4

I know I'm over due, fans. Forgive me please…  
I'm hoping to be able to get many more chapters in.  
I…just lost the last time-consuming thing in my life.  
But that's another story…  
Curtain!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie woke up.

6:12

"Aw man, school again." The young boy said as he sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He was still feeling a bit sick. He was in bed with a fever the previous day, because he was following David around in the rain. But that didn't matter now. He had bigger problems on his mind.

As he was getting dressed his mother walked in.

"Oh, Freddie honey," She said, not even stunned to see her son changing, "School has been delayed for two hours; there is no electricity. You can go back to bed or you could help me with another cross-stitch."

Freddie groaned at the thought of doing another project with his mother. The lights flickered off and then back on.

Freddie looked to his mother, "I think I'll just go over to Carly's."

"Oh, let me come with you then, I need to make sure Spencer has clean socks on." His mother said with concern.

Freddie left his apartment with his mother trailing behind him. The Shay's door was unlocked as usual and Mrs. Benson made several quick remarks in the few seconds it took to enter the apartment about the "lack of security." The lights flashed off again and did not come back on.

"Now listen honey," Mrs. Benson instructed to her non-caring son, "When the house is dark your feet stay in park."

Freddie scoffed at the stupid rhyme and began crossing the living room until his mother grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"I said park honey, not drive. I have a lot to teach you before you start driving." His mother's words fell off at the end as she shivered at the thought of her son driving. Shaking the feeling Mrs. Benson began to feel her way around the apartment leaving Freddie leaning up against the door.

Although it was pitch black, Freddie could sense someone coming closer.

"Mom?" The young boy asked the darkness. The room fell silent again until a very familiar and much missed voice responded.

"Oh, it's you Freddie. I figured it would be Sam's already here."

Freddie's smile was so wide that it was probably visible in the black room.

"David," Freddie said in almost a whisper, "I missed you a whole bunch!"

"A whole bunch, eh?" David asked laughing at the very childish way Freddie had replied. "Well I'm here now; I take it you want to pass the time with Carly and Sam before school starts. They took the elevator down to the lobby with Spencer."

"Oh," Freddie said thoughtfully, "Well, I wanted to spend time with you, David."

David was nearly shocked. It had been awhile since someone had wanted to be with him. Up until that point when he was with Freddie, neither of them had really planned it. He felt his face grow warm, if the lights were on Freddie would probably see the light red blush that tinted David's cheeks.

"Freddie," David began, "I'm glad you wanted to be with me…Because, well I wanted t—"

David felt something strike the back of his head, the blow was followed by a shrill yell. Falling forward David ended up leaning against the door…And Freddie.

"Who are you? What have you done with the Shays?" Mrs. Benson shouted at David while striking him again, this time on the back.

David leaned heavily on Freddie, who was having a rough time supporting the extra weight put on his frail body. David was about to answer when he suffered another blow, the final strike he would receive, to his head. He collapsed against Freddie.

The lights came on.

Freddie, who had fallen under the weight of David, was sitting up against the door with David on top of him, passed out. He looked at his mother who was holding a broomstick in her hand.

"Oh my god mom! Why did you do that?" Freddie shouted to his mother who was inching closer to the two boys.

"Freddie, Freddie honey, get away from him!" Mrs. Benson demanded tugging at David's ankle to pull him off of her son. She gave one last tug and David's eyes snapped open as he quickly rolled over onto his back and propped himself up with his arms. Freddie's mother gave a scream and raised the broomstick over her head again. David held an arm over his face surely waiting for another assault by this crazed woman. But it never came. David felt a pair of arms wrap around him. When he opened his eyes he saw Freddie.

"Auuugh! Freddie!" Mrs. Benson shouted, "Get away from him! He's a stranger!"

"N-no mom! He's not! He's my friend!" Freddie responded quickly, but to no avail his mother was going on with another rhyme.

"A person who's a stranger, is always full of danger!" She said, almost as if they were magic words.

David pushed Freddie off of him, his eyes holding an intense fire in them. He began his verbal assault on this woman who had mauled him.

"Excuse me? A stranger? I _live_ here, you idiot." David's words shocked both Freddie and his mother.  
Freddie noticed that David was acting much like he did when they had first met. Mrs. Benson thought David was just being rude.

As David was about to finish up the door swung open and struck him in the head. A disgruntled groan lodged itself in his throat. The happy trio of Carly, Sam and Spencer entered the apartment. Carly's smile disappeared when she saw David's grimace. Sam's smile disappeared at the sight of Freddie, and Spencer's at the sight of Mrs. Benson.

"Oh," Spencer started, "I see you've met David. He's our cousin."

"I did not know, he acts nothing like you Shay's, who are always so nice." Mrs. Benson replied, glaring at David.

Sam, whose smile had refurbished itself at the sight of David, piped up, "Oh, he just needs to work his social skills."

The words stung David as he stood, "I have social skills, you jack-ass!"

A silence crept its way through the room. Carly as usual, broke the tension.

"Okay, guys, haha well…Who wants pancakes?" Her voice over-enthusiastic.

All members seemed happy with the suggestion. Carly made her way to the kitchen and was followed by David, who was followed by Freddie. Spencer had fled to change his socks before Mrs. Benson had checked. This left Sam, who for once was doing something good for the whole team by telling Mrs. Benson all of the wonderful things about David.

"Crazy bitch attacked me with a broom." David muttered while mixing pancake batter and trying to hold a bag of peas on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," Freddie sighed as he walked up behind David and held the bag of peas for him. "She's a little over the top."

"Oh, I didn't notice at all." David said with a laugh as he took the bag of peas from Freddie and set it on the counter. Freddie in turn smiled and hugged David from behind.

David had begun pouring the batter onto the griddle when a small chuckle was heard across the kitchen. Both boys turned their heads, seeing Carly sitting on a counter top with a very happy face.

"You two are so adorable! Freddie, I never knew you could be this affectionate, and David…You look…Happy." The young girl chirped hopping off of the counter and approaching the two boys.

"Forgot you were there." David shrugged, barely even caring. Freddie on the other hand was on pure defense.

"C-Carly! Oh uhm, well, it's not what it looks like." The boy stammered trying to think of excuses to give her. Carly's Cheshire-Cat smile radiated even brighter.

"Oh!" She laughed, "Then what is it?"

"It's- well, we're friends, and. It gets," Freddie started but saw no good ending. He finished with a quick, "Don't tell Sam, please?"

"Tell Sam?" Carly asked surprisingly, "I would never do that to you Freddie. I won't tell anyone! Awhh, I'm hurt that you would think that about me."

Freddie smiled at Carly's kind words as David finished the first round of pancakes.

Everyone ate as David made two more batches and finally sat to eat himself. Mrs. Benson complimented his table manners several times.

"I'm Marissa Benson, Freddie's mother of course. It is very nice to meet you, and I'm sorry I attacked you, I was just defending my son." The woman said with a smile.

"David. It was nice to meet you too, a bit painful, but I was never a fan of consistency, and given the chance, I'm sure I would do the same for Freddie." David said in a smooth as silk voice as Freddie bowed his head to hide a blush and Carly smiled at both.

"David, that's a nice name, in French Marissa means-" Mrs. Benson began but was cut off.

"Honeysuckle," David said simply, "Yes, and honeysuckles represent devoted affection, were you aware of that?"

"Why, no I wasn't." Mrs. Benson said, but impressed and surprised. Her beeper triggered signaling that she was needed at the hospital. She stood. "Oh my, well I have to go. Your cooking is very delicious, David. Thank you all for breakfast, Freddie, be good today."

She had shut the door while still rattling off her closing remarks.

The news screen flashed the list of school delays and closings. Everyone sat on the couch watching. Freddie who was crushed between Sam and David pushed his hand down near David's, waiting for a response. Carly noticed them secretly holding hands, and for their sake, she was the only one. As the list reached the end Freddie's school was listed as closed for power failure. A smile had started on the left side of David's mouth. All three teens jumped up, Freddie nearly with David's hand, and cheered.

"Well," Sam said with a yawn, "It's only 7…How about we sleep, huh?"

"Way ahead of you!" Spencer said running to his room as Sam groggily climbed the stairs.

Carly told Sam she'd meet her up there and scooted closer to David and Freddie.

"Oh you two, what am I gonna do?" She lamented. "Acting like little kids with crushes haha, you'll be caught if you don't work on some under-cover love and I don't mean under _the_ covers. I mean being secretive."

David grinned at her joke, Freddie was horrified.

"I know!" Carly said thoughtfully, "I can be Freddie's other side! That way when we're in a group together you won't have to sit next to anyone who doesn't know."

"Sounds great." David said as Freddie nodded.

All three teens yawned at the same time, and exchanged looks.

"Well, goodnight, or good morning, I don't know which one to use." Carly said making her way up the stairs.

"I guess…I'll be going to bed too then." Freddie said walking towards the door.

"Hey wait, why not sleep with me?" David suggested.

Freddie's eyes widened as he took a few steps backwards. David knew what was running through his mind.

"Hey hey, I said sleep with me, not have sex with me." David reassured holding his hand out.

Freddie let off a smile and crossed the room grabbing David's hand and letting him lead. They found their way to David's room and both went in. As if an instinct, David removed his shirt. David laid in his bed and Freddie hesitantly joined him. David pulled the younger boy close to him. Freddie was surprised how warm David's body was. Feeling very hot he scooted back and pulled his shirt off too. The skin contact was enough to make Freddie fly. David grabbed Freddie's small hand, leaned over and kissed the boy's small cheek.

"Goodnight, Freddie." David said, adding another quick kiss to the boy's neck.

Freddie laid there listening to David's breathing. He knew it was going to be a good day.

------------------------

Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

The feeling of a person allowing you to hold them and keep them safe while they sleep was a very familiar emotion for David. Freddie's body fit very well alongside of him. The storm had yet to pass. The rain quietly patted against the window. David shifted in his bed to see his clock.

8:22

David laid back with his hands behind his head. Freddie's face was pressed against his chest. The shallow, calm breathing escaped Freddie's nose sending a wave of air across David's chest. That too was very familiar to David. Jessica had always slept in the same position.

"I have to stop thinking about her," David sighed looking at the sleeping boy. "They're two very different people."

Lifting the young boy gently off of his body David slid out of the bed. He stretched with a yawn and made his way to the bathroom to start a shower.

The noise of water running was just enough to rouse Freddie from his very gentle sleep. He turned on his side, double taking at the foreign bedroom before remembering the previous events.

"I can't believe I actually slept in his bed with him," Freddie yawned while scratching his head and laying his head back on the pillow. "What a chance that was."

A few minutes later the water stopped running and Freddie's eyes opened again. They were both awake, what was he supposed to do? Earlier that morning his actions were based off of pure bliss. But what was he supposed to do now? Before Freddie could think of a solution the bathroom door swung open revealing a pantsless but boxered David. Both boys were surprised. David walked quickly across the room to hunt for a pair of pants.

"Sorry, Freddie, I thought you'd still be sleeping," the older boy said with a grin while Freddie propped himself up on his elbows.

The room was still dim, without to morning sun, David finished dressing with socks, and a cleanly pressed t-shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed as Freddie rubbed his eyes and yawned. David chuckled. He thought Freddie looked like a little boy when he did that.

"So," David started, "You've plans today? Or maybe do you want to hang out with me?"

A smile spread across Freddie's drowsy looking face, "Of course I wanna hang out with you!"

Both boys smiled.

"Okay," David said standing up, "I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes. Go back to your apartment and get changed."

Freddie bounded out of the apartment nearly knocking the drowsy Carly over as she sleepily descended from the stairs. David was not far behind, grinning at the boy's innocence. Carly's eyes shifted to the older boy.

"So you two are like…serious about this all?" She inquired with a serious tone.

David laughed, he knew that the idea had finally sunk in. "Out of the shock, eh? Well if you must know, yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"A pro—_A_ problem? There are _several _problems with that!" The girl nearly shouted.

David shifted, confident as always, none of this fazed him. "Then enlighten me…"

"Well," Carly started, "He's 14, and you're 18."

"Seventeen." David said under the girl's voice.

"Uhm, his mother would kill you AND him. He'd be made fun of at school, his life would be ruined!" Carly continued.

"Oh, yes. I completely forgot," David started his rebuttal. "He seems _so_ miserable now, doesn't he? Carly, you're his friend, and you're not even aware of half of his problems. You're a failure…"

His words stung the young girl like ice needles. David rarely scolded anyone, but when he did he never beat around the bush. He was very cut throat. Of course, he never realized that his words actually hurt people.

He continued, "There are very few events that would lead to Freddie's secret being out. And the one with the highest possibility seems to be you telling someone."

Carly shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't…"

David nodded and turned, heading for the door.

"But," Carly called after him. "What if…What if someone does find out?"

David stopped, but did not turn around. "Well, I'll let you know if and when that moment happens."

And with that David left the apartment. Freddie was already waiting in the lobby; Lewbert was staring holes through the poor boy. As David stepped onto the landing Lewbert immediately recognized him. The lobby manager quickly busied himself with several chores, hoping the boy didn't maul him again.

"Ready?" David asked Freddie while scanning the boy's body. He wore a short sleeved button-up and a pair of khaki shorts.

The young boy smiled and nodded as he followed David to the parking lot.

"We'll head to Mayfield. It's about an hour away." David said opening his car door.

Freddie hesitated; he wasn't sure how safe all of this was, but when he looked at David he realized that nothing bad would happen to him.

The car ride was enjoyable for both boys. Freddie learned a lot about David's likes and dislikes. They pulled into Mayfield at 10:30. It was a very beautiful city. High in class.

As they pulled into a triple story parking garage Freddie asked David, "What are we doing today anyways?"

"Oh," David replied thoughtfully, "I could have told you that, heh, well, I've to pick up a few things, but I've planned things for us. First off, we've to hit the book store."

The two boys walked into the mega-store. It looked more like a library. They were greeted by a red headed girl.

"Welcome to – Oh David! You haven't been here for awhile!" The girl was full of energy and offered enough teeth in her smile for all three.

"Well, you know, have to get my usual." David smirked as the young girl nodded with another smile. David walked towards the back of the store as the girl turned her attention to Freddie.

"Oh, hee hee, and who might you be?" The girl giggled touching Freddie's nose.

"I'm Freddie." That was all he could say.

"Awh, you're such a cutie. I'm Callie by the way." She said staring into Freddie's eyes. "So you're the one who's been keeping my David from me."

"O-oh, we're not together or anything." Freddie stammered.

"Mhmm, I getcha." Callie said with a wink as David returned holding a pile of books. He made his way to the register, Freddie close at his side.

"Alrighty, David. Your total is $213.47 a new record!" Callie announced to the very empty store.

"What are these?" Freddie asked David as he opened one of the purchased books. It was ragged and very well worn.

"Manuscripts, ancient languages, guides to spiritualism, kind of a hobby really." David said smartly grabbing the bags of book.

Callie waved them both off as they made their trek back to the car so they didn't have to lug the books around everywhere they went.

"What about a movie?" David asked Freddie. "I hear the newest Cool Kids movie is out today."

The young boy eagerly nodded as David grabbed his hand and lead him down the road. They walked a few blocks, by now it was nearing noon and people were beginning to wake and make their ways out of their houses. At the first sight of another human Freddie pulled David back.

"What?" David asked before looking down the side-walk at the group of teenagers. "Oh, I get ya…Need some of my courage?"

Freddie barely opened his mouth to ask David what he was talking about when he felt the warmth of the older boy's lips on his. Freddie's face rocketed through twelve shades of red.

"Okay, ready?" David asked the young boy who was now in a complete trance. He pulled Freddie down the street towards the theatre. Freddie ducked his head down as the group of teenagers passed. David greeted one of the girls, who responded happily.

"See? Not everyone hates what we are." David reassured Freddie, who smiled a bit.

They entered the theatre and viewed the time listing for the movie.

"Next slot is at…12:45." Freddie said. "What should we do until then?"

"This is a very artistic city; let's go watch a street performer." David suggested.

Two blocks away they found a small troupe of performers. Very young, oriental. They did flips, and jump, springs and lifts. Freddie watched in awe, he had never seen such a thing. He had been thinking a lot lately about how much more he enjoyed life when it was spontaneous. The performance went on for quite some time before David nudged Freddie, explaining that they needed time to make it to the theatre. As Freddie stood next to David one of the young performers came up to them. David guessed she was about 6.

She held her arms out, her kimono too long for her. "Donation?"

David smiled and reached into his wallet pulling out two twenties. He placed them in her hands as her face beamed.

"Thank you, thank you!" The girl said before scurrying away. Freddie smiled at David's kindness.

The theatre was dark, and empty. There were very few groups of kids there. David led Freddie to the middle of the theatre. Both boys were surprised when the group of teenagers from earlier came in. They sat two rows behind David and Freddie.

The movie started as David was returning with concessions. He handed Freddie the popcorn. Freddie clung to the popcorn, afraid to reach for David's hand. However, David was more than willing to let go of his drink to thread his fingers through the younger boy's.

"Is this okay?" David asked Freddie, gesturing towards their hands. The boy nodded.

David lifted Freddie's hand up and kissed it as murmuring was heard behind them.

"Fags." A voice behind them whispered. David felt nothing, but Freddie felt everything. He tried his hardest to hold tears in as the voice grew louder. Silent tears were streaming down Freddie's face. David noticed and stood making his way to the group of kids.

"Well hey there," David said in a serious, blunt voice. "This fag wants to talk to whoever is insulting us."

The teenagers all sat stiff backed.

"Oh? Well which one was it?" David asked looking at the girl he had greeted earlier. She pointed to the boy two seats away from her. David moved closer to him. "You know, that mouth is going to get you hurt one day."

The boy pulled out a small pocket knife.

"Oh," David said backing away and reaching into his back pocket pulling out his Caledonian Edge. "Mine's bigger…Sharper, and far deadlier. Get me?" The boy nodded putting his knife away.

"Now," David started. "Go apologize." David gestured to Freddie and the boy stood and walked down the aisle, sitting next to Freddie. He returned, obviously embarrassed.

"Good job." David said with a laugh before returning to his seat. Freddie breathed a "thank you" to him as David kissed his cheek.

The movie was over around 3:30. Freddie was shy again about holding David's hand in public after the theatre incident. But David refused to walk without that perk.

"Let's do put-put!" Freddie said excitedly as they passed the small course.

Both boys enjoyed the game. David laughed as Freddie gloated about winning by three strokes.

"Any form of golf game takes way too long." David said looking at his watch. "It's almost 5."

They both agreed to head home. Traffic was terrible, the storm was beginning to churn again, and many people wanted to beat the rush. Unfortunately, the people trying to beat the rush caused the rush. It was past six by the time David pulled into their parking lot.

"Come on!" David beckoned flagging Freddie to the back of the apartment complex.

They were standing near the pool watching the storm begin to kick back up. As the thunder clapped Freddie clung to David. The rain began to fall on the two boys.

"You know…" Freddie said sheepishly. "I heard kissing in the rain was…really romantic…"

David smiled at the sneaky hint for a kiss. Luckily the pool was empty.

"You heard that? Well I heard kissing in a pool in the rain was even more romantic." David said pulling his shirt off and jumping into the pool. "Come on in!"

Freddie shook his head and stepped closer to the pool. He removed his shoes and socks and dipped his legs into the water. David swam up to him.

"Not coming in?" David asked with a hint of feigned sadness in his voice.

"It's dangerous to be in a body of water with lightning, you know?" Freddie replied smartly.

"Oh," David said wrapping his arms around Freddie's slender waist. "But what is life…Without a little danger?" And with that David pulled Freddie into the pool. This sent both boys into fits of laughter as the rain let up for a moment.

Both boys stood in the middle of the pool holding each other. Freddie leaned up for a kiss. As their lips met David thrust his head back and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked also cautious now.

"Did you hear that?" David asked. "I think we're being watched…"

"That's impossible, who would want to be out in this weather?" Freddie wondered.

"True, I don't think anyone would want to watch us." David said before leaning down to finish the kiss.

However, both boys couldn't be any more wrong…

--

Bang, well there's chapter 5!  
Please please PLEASE review. I beg of you.  
And also, hold onto your pants! Chapter 6 is going to be so terrible. This whole story, while nice, has seemed a bit too…happy. That's all about to change. Chapter 6 will not be for P.E.T.F. (People for the Ethical Treatment of Freddie) it will be quite terrible for the poor 14-year-old. Many many bad things will happen to him, and while it pains me to do that to him, I must do it.

Also!!! I'm looking to start naming my chapters. If you think you've a good name for one, either message it to me, or leave it in the review that I beg of you to leave!  
See you in Chapter 6 : Darkest Before Dawn!


End file.
